


Undercover Mission

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_getlucky, M/M, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: Harry desperately needs to get a four-leaf clover. He turns to Snape in hopes that he might help him. His visit, of course, has nothing to do with the crush he's been harbouring for Snape for years now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to llaeyro for the wonderfully speedy and detailed beta! <3

This was going to be awkward. Harry stared at the door to Snape's office; he hadn't seen him for at least two years now. Surely Snape would be suspicious as to why Harry would just happen to come by Hogwarts and see him, of all people. The answer, of course, was as simple as it was secret: Harry needed a potion ingredient and he needed to get it without leaving any paper trail. 

If truth were told, he had meant to visit Snape for a while now. A long while. Out of completely different reasons. Not knowing how to approach Snape–because former students, Unspeakables or not, didn't just drop by Hogwarts to visit their former Potions professor–Harry had considered several options. One was waiting for Snape to go to Hogsmeade for a drink, but Harry's workload just didn't allow for an extensive stake out–and besides, it would just feel a tiny bit creepy to try every fucking night to _accidentally_ come across Snape. Therefore, Harry had decided to trust his own good luck. He had been convinced he'd run into Snape some day and get the chance to invite him out for coffee or something and maybe get a little bit closer to the man. The plan might have worked, too, if Harry hadn't been distracted and stupid. If he hadn't messed up. But he had, and now he found himself in front of Snape's office, even more scared to knock than a first year student. 

"Potter. I would ask you why you're standing outside my door, looking as if you'd lost your puppy, but I don't care. Now move aside and let me get inside my office," Harry suddenly heard Snape say. It took all he had to supress years of training as an Unspeakable not to jerk around and stun Snape. Why had he assumed Snape were in his bloody office?

Harry tried giving Snape a smile, but from the expression Snape gave him, Harry was sure Snape wasn't impressed. He moved aside. "Hullo, Professor. I¬—nice to–"

"What do you want?" Snape waved his wand in front of the lock and the door opened noiselessly. 

"Why would you think I want something?"

Snape just gave Harry a long look as an answer. Just like Harry had though: awkward. Harry sighed. Okay, he needed to do this–and quick. Talking to Snape was just like ripping off a Band-Aid. "Alright, fine. I came to ask you for a favour. A favour in the form of a four-leaf clover."

Snape walked behind his meticulously clean desk, but didn't sit down. He crossed his arms. "A four-leaf clover? I suggest you try any well-stocked potion shop."

"I–ah–yes, but–"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Quit your stammering and spit it out!"

Harry cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. He should be better at this. Usually was. He once had convinced an old lady to lend him her beloved cat for an undercover operation. But Snape made Harry feel stupid. Like a clumsy idiot, stumbling through life. He desperately wanted to appear grown up and professional in front of Snape, always had. Maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe that was why this was so embarrassing and why Harry relied on sheer luck that this would work. "I would rather that my boss had no way of finding out that I had to go and buy a four-leaf clover."

"What could you possibly use that clover for that your superior mustn't know about? The most common use is a cleaning solution, a potion to alleviate menstrual pains and a concoction to help along one's skills when trying a new craft. Then there are some lesser-known potions it can be used for, none of which would make sense in your case. Unless–" Snape regarded him with a furrowed brow.

Harry swallowed thickly. "Unless what?"

"Unless it's not about using the four-leaf clover at all, but about having it. You had one and you lost it, didn't you?"

Well, fuck, Harry thought. If he wasn't one hundred percent sure that his Occlumency shields were raised and would alert him even of the tiniest attempt to probe, he would have thought Snape had read his mind. How could that man be so good at deducing? It was just as well that he hadn't dished out some fabricated tale of doing some undercover cleaning work. Snape would have seen right through it. "Yes," Harry finally admitted. He had had it in his hands, had fumbled with it and it had fallen down a drain, of all things. 

"And now you've come to me to ask for help."

"Yes."

"Interesting." Snape stepped back in front of his desk and leaned against it, arms crossed. "And why should I? Out of the goodness of my heart?"

Harry sent a hopeful grin his way. Snape just mustered Harry slowly. "Four-leaf clovers don't come cheap, you know?"

"I know. And I fully intend to pay you back, I–"

"I'm not interested in your money, Potter," Snape said and looked at him for a long while, as if he was debating with himself. "Get on your knees."

"I—sorry, what?"

"On your knees."

Harry looked at Snape dumbly. He had expected a lot from the man, but to make him beg was a little over the top. "You really want me to beg on my knees?"

Snape gave him a look and shifted a little where he leaned against the desk. "Something like that."

"Oh." Harry blinked. Then he finally deciphered the look and the meaning behind Snape's words. "Oh!" His eyes travelled southwards to Snape's groin and he spotted a bulge pushing against the robes. This was better than he had imagined! He blushed and told himself not to be too eager or Snape might get suspicious and back out of the deal. "I—okay. And I'll get the four-leaf clover for this?"

Snape smirked. "If you're good." 

Harry sank down on his knees and reached out with trembling hands to unclasp Snape's robes around his hips. He had dreamed about this. Harry pushed down Snape's briefs and stared at his hard cock. Snape hadn't shaved and his bush was dark and thick. Almost hesitantly, Harry reached out and touched Snape's balls. Snape gasped and rocked forward a little. Harry licked his lips, put one hand around Snape's dick and placed the other on his hips for balance. He circled the head with his tongue, waiting for another of those needy gasps, before taking Snape's cock into his mouth. Merlin, the way it pulsed against Harry's tongue– 

One of Snape's hands found its way onto Harry's head, clutching at his hair. "Fuck, yes!" 

Snape's hips rocked with every of Harry's moves and Harry moaned around Snape's dick as he tried to take him deeper. As Snape fucked his face, he pictured what it would be like if he pulled away, if Snape would bend him over and fuck him across his desk. He moved his right hand down to his own crotch –he was so close already. Snape's movements got more erratic. Harry pressed the tip of his tongue against the underside of Snape's cock and hummed. Snape came with a long, deep groan, pressing Harry's face into his pubes, spilling down Harry's throat. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away, looked up at Snape and swallowed. Not taking his eyes off the man, he continued rubbing his own dick through the thick fabric of his robes and came.

When they had both caught their breaths, Snape took his wand and cast a simple cleaning spell over the both of them. Harry got up slowly, while Snape used his wand again–this time to summon a jar filled with four-leaf clovers. Gently, he took one out and handed it to Harry. "Next time you're looking for a four-leaf clover or any other ingredient: My office hours end at 7 in the evening. There won't be any students roaming this hallway afterwards," he said.

Harry opened his mouth for a reply and then closed it again. Maybe he was wrong, but coming from Snape. that had sounded like an invitation. He searched Snape's face and–for the first time in Harry's eventful life–he saw something akin to a friendly expression tug at Snape's mouth. Harry broke out into a grin. "I'll keep it in mind." With a nod, he turned around and left the office quickly, lest he'd do something reckless like kiss Snape. There was still time for that later.

******

The End


End file.
